Lucy Lane
Lucy Lane is a female Human born on October 21, 2339 on Earth to Sam Lane and Ella Lane. Lucy is the trouble-making, younger sister of Lois Lane. Lucy is the cousin of Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira. Early life Lucy was born on October 21st, 2339 on Earth. Lucy was shipped off to boarding school in Switzerland by her father, Sam Lane. Shinzon incident In October of 2378, Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one (Tal'Aura), of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. During this events Lucy was on Deep Space 9 with Kira and Chloe and Lois. While her cousin Typhuss James Kira was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045, and was charged with preventing the Reman Warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon. In spite of his short life and the brief duration of his coup -- the assassination of the Senate and Shinzon's death occured within three days of one-another -- the enormity of Shinzon's impact cannot be overstated. The Romulan Star Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten.The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. Personalty Lucy is characterized as being very independent for her age. She speaks three foreign languages fluently (German, Mandarin, and Spanish), is a straight-A student, and plays classical violin. She is also a very good skier. Lucy is also very manipulative, and a skilled liar. Lois played a big part in raising Lucy after their mother died, but Lucy simply told her to stop trying to be her mother, and revealed that she was always jealous of Lois for being able to spend so much time with their father. It is apparent that Lucy is used to using her big sister to clean up her messes, with little gratitude or appreciation. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Kira family Category:Lane family Category:Queen family